Your Typical Love Story
by Everyone Tells A Lie
Summary: A young girl and boy met in a playground, one afternoon. Boy proposes to girl, girl accepts. But is that happy ever after? Replace girl with Bella and boy with Edward and you've got yourself a Twilight filler. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your typical love story

**Young EPOV. **

A little boy stood motionless, a few feet from his usual play spot. He was too busy staring at a little girl playing with the swing to make any movement, much less run forward happily as he would have done so, on a normal day. His eyes and mind were too otherwise occupied.

Up and down she went as her little legs propelled her forward each time she fell back, her beautiful brown hair was splaying around her like a halo, catching sunlight, the little boy was mesmirsed. _Wow. An angel_ the little boy thought to himself. _Didn't angels only visit people on television?_ The little boy frowned as he tried to match logic to what his mother had lazily told him to the glorious scenery before him.

_No_, his mother must be wrong. Because as young as he was, the little boy was certain that was an angel before his eyes.

The little boy continued to watch his angel play on the swing, in a dazed manner.

**Young BPOV**

The little girl was enjoying herself immensely. She liked the feel of the warm sunlight on her skin. She liked how the sunlight glowed her eyelids red when she closed her eyes to gather more of the comforting sensation. She liked especially how her normally ugly brown hair, shine under the warmth of the sunlight and how the wind played around with her hair.

She was in love with the sun.

She propelled herself harder than usual amidst the momentarily exuberance, and found herself flying out of the swing seat. She pressed her eye lids tightly together and braced herself for impact.

But that impact never came, instead in it's place was a pair of tiny warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyelids snapped up in shock and the girl found herself locked in the gaze of a pair of startling emerald eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV:

**EPOV:**

_The two were lost in each other's eyes, and almost automatically, they began to move closer and closer until they were practically face to face. Hesitantly, the little boy pressed a chaste kiss on the little girl's lips._

_The little boy pulled away slowly never breaking his gaze from his angel. His heart swelled with a kind of unspeakable emotion, he didn't' know how to describe. He was still staring deep into those chocolate brown irises before an ear piercing gleeful shriek made him pull away in shock._

I groaned as recalled that particular memory. It was engraved deep in my memories, that it was almost a part of me. I couldn't deny that. But the embarrassment which came along, that I could do without. Embarrassment that came in the form of _my very own_ mother being there to witness my first kiss. Who cares I'd been only 4 when that happened? It was still embarrassing enough of a memory for it to last through 13 years. I clapped my hand over my forehead as I heard another gleeful shriek from the kitchen as she described the scene again to some one over the phone, -another mindless housewife who'd had nothing better than to listen to my mother's ramblings I suppose-. She had never gotten over that.

Yeah. You'd had that right. My very own mother was there to witness my very first kiss. Even at a tender age, I was scarred with the memory of her squealing with delight, then pulling me away from my angel. –of course I protested , but it was no use against Esme's claws- And that was the last I saw my angel, staring wide eyed, back at me with her deep brown eyes, contrasting against her pale skin, her rose colored lips forming a small O shape. I closed my eyes and reminisced the moment. It was still very vivid in mind's eye.

I sighed and snapped my eyes open. I grabbed my keys off the marble counter top and ran out the door before Esme could catch me.

**Bella POV.**

Well. This was it. I stared about the unfamiliar surroundings. The school had tall ceilings, coupled with warm cream colored walls. Graffitified metal lockers stood on either sides of the hall way, as I trudged my way slowly through the sea of people, towards the office.

It was my first day here and I was already dreading it here. The people here were so rowdy, I thought as I was mercilessly shoved around the crowd. I glanced about me and noticed a clique of preppy looking girls staring at me. I looked them over, as they did the same, I did not even bother to feel nervous - I already knew what they would find, geeky black specs resting on the edge of my nose, my freckled cheeks with my huge deer like brown eyes, and coupled with my "mummy's girl" outfit consisting of a sky blue turtle neck coupled with a long checkered vintage skirt, I was all there was to the definition of the word_, nerd._ I let my eyes glance them over briefly. They were all very beautiful as my eyes darted quickly across each perfect face, but they had this snobbish, arrogant air about them. That was something I disliked instantly. I frowned, as I made my way quickly past them, to avoid trouble.

Finally I reached the office. It was very peaceful, homey even, compared to the busy hallways. A plain wooden desk sat on one side of the room, and busily working away, was a young woman, no older than 28 I assumed. I stepped through the doors and closed the door behind me. The woman looked up without looking at me, unsurprised. I supposed students often got in trouble with the rules around here. "What is it this time? Talking back to a teacher or skipping class?" she asked in a drawling tone. But when she looked at me, her expression changed almost at once. "Oh sorry honey thought you were that Edward Cullen again. "She apologized with a wink of an eye. I forced my expression into a smile, to pacify her. It was very hard, considering how much I did not want to be here, school back at home was so much better. But this however was completely necessary. Social skills, as my mom had so nicely put it. But I knew she had other more selfish reasons. "Um, I'm the exchange student from Forks Washington. I was wondering how was I supposed to get to class and who's my buddy, yeah. "I ended awkwardly, not knowing what more to add.

"Oh, here, "she pulled out a couple of papers from a binder, and just when she was about explain those to me, a boy burst through the very same doors I had stepped in not too long ago.

The boy who'd just stepped through had a strong muscular build, perfectly sculpted biceps and a slim slender figure.

As I allowed my eyes to stray up his body, I got a close up of his face. I gasped. _He was just so hot._ The room suddenly became so stifling hot. Even as ignorant as I was with the social workings of a normal teenager's life, I did watch television, and this guy….well. He looked like he just walked straight out from that set, what was that name? Oh Yeah. _**Charmed**_. That amazingly hot guy, Piper's son or something. I broke away from the mindless rambling in my head and concentrated the hot guy in front of me. I blinked twice as I noticed how the vision of perfection came closer; I became very aware of how the air was suddenly stifling hot. Burning hot.

As I stared on I noticed how his eyes, a burning piercing gray, were framed with thick lashes, a rare trait for males and his nose was perfectly sculpted , almost like a Greek god. His hair was a tousled brown. Not a dull brown like mine, but a shiny soft brown. All of a sudden his piercing gray eyes looked over to me, morbid curiosity alighting them. I flushed tomato red and looked down to my black mary janes, tugging on my blouse self consciously until I heard the door shut with a resounding click.

I heaved a sigh of relief, and then there was a giggle. I looked up and found the twenty five year old sectary, whose name I had not learned, giggling away furiously at her desk. I frowned. I wasn't _that_ funny. Was I?

After an immensely long moment, the sectary finally composed herself. She coughed, the effect of the aftermath of excessive giggling, her face abashed with chagrin, before she faced me.

"Sorry about that, you were just too funny, back there. "She grinned at me, in what she thought was an assuring manner. I blushed and practically ran out from the office.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped into the school hallways, I couldn't believe how relieved I was to join the sea of rowdy, seemingly enormous stud

As I stepped into the school hallways, I couldn't believe how relieved I was to join the sea of rowdy, seemingly enormous students.

My eyes widened as they followed a huge looking jock pass me by; I shook my head in amazement at his rate of growth. I guess anything was better off than being in the company of that sectary, laughing her ass off at me.

I was so embarrassed that I grabbed a school map and my schedule blindly and flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

As soon as I was a safe distance away from the school office, I pulled out the schedule (which I had blindly grabbed from the sectary) from under my arm to check what my next class was. My eyes scanned down the periods swiftly, I did some mental calculation in my head.

It was third period now, and I was heading towards……lunch. Oh no.

My confidence in my decision to runaway from the mocking sectary, faltered as my eyes took in the sight before me, my feet slowed to a halt.

The hallways were still as crowded as ever, I had gotten used to that already. But it looked like it was my worst fears come true. I had just walked swiftly in the direction of _lunch room_. And guess what? I had no one to sit with.

The mass of crowd before me was terrifying. A long line of people queuing up to buy their food, long, disoriented brightly colored tables filled with people here and there. All packed into one tiny room.

I stood there flabbergasted.

No one took notice of the strange girl standing in the hallway with a slack jaw, of course. With exception of a curious glances or two, maybe. But nevertheless the idea of being out of place in a roomful of people my age was repulsive. I turned on my heel to leave.

Just then I heard a high soprano voice call out to me. At least, I thought it was me.

"Hey, are you new here?"

I turned swiftly around. The voice which had called out to me had belonged to a senior girl. And not just any ordinary senior girl, this senior girl was_ beautiful_. Like Cosmo cover girl beautiful. Her beauty took a large hit to my already minuscule self esteem.

On top of that, I noticed her beautiful almond eyes were glaring at me, as though I were her arch enemy. I returned her glare with bewildered eyes. What had I done to offend her so? I hadn't even _passed _a day here.

She continued to glower at me wordlessly. The crowd in the cafeteria had noticed our staring spat and had stopped eating to stare in our direction. The senior girl turned her dirty blonde head towards an albino chick next to her and spoke.

"Ugh. What a retard. She can't even answer me. "

She spoke to her friend, as though I wasn't even there. I was outraged. _What a bitch._ I glared back her now, I was surprised she hadn't just shriveled up and died under the wrath of my silent fury. I clenched my fist, under my skin stretched white over my knuckles. No, I can't get into a fight on first day here. Mom would be upset. I bit on my lip, in an attempt to calm myself.

"Look I don't have time for retards, Get. Out. Of. My Way. "

She spoke each syllable slowly. My blood boiled. I closed my eyes. Keep calm keep calm, don't let her get the better of you. I repeated these words to myself.

I guess I really lost it when she attempted to push past me nonchantly.

"What a retard ," were her last words, before my fists, whom seemed to have a mind of their own , grabbed hold locks of her dirty blonde hair and tugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice Pov:

_**Alice Pov:**_

"Oh you came a second too late, the new girl has already gone." Replied Ms Cope, in an as a matter of fact, tone. The woman was inspecting her nails beneath the office counter, under the pretence

My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean gone? Didn't you tell her to wait for me? Just what kind of sectary are you?" I very nearly yelled at the middle aged woman. Ms Cope glared at me.

"She went away just a second ago, since _you_ were so_ early_. " Her tone took on a biting sarcasm. I blushed. It was indeed my own fault that I had just lost my exchange buddy.

"Sorry miss cope. Could you tell me exactly where she went?" My apology hadn't seemed to appease Ms Cope much, for she replied curtly

"She went to the cafeteria."

I uttered my thanks and ran out of the office.

**(THIS PART ONWARDS IS NEW.)**

I headed to the cafeteria, upon instinct. Where else could a new girl head to anyway, following the crowd blindly? I pondered slightly; even if I were wrong it wouldn't hurt to grab a bite before looking for the girl anyway. My stomach was clamoring for my attention. I sighed. I turned the corner, left from the display of lockers, instinctively after three years of attending the same school.

I turned the corner, prepared to walk down the "catwalk" that was until I saw the scene before me.

My jaw fell slack; two girls were sprawled across the floor, their hands grabbing fistfuls of each other's hair. _What the hell?_ It hadn't even been an hour into the first day and there had already been a catfight. I shook my head in disgust. It was a wonder why our school was still in the state's top 5 percent. Was that Kelsey Prescott on the floor? I narrowed my heavily penciled massacred eyes, trying to confirm my suspicions, through the meager gaps the crowd surrounding them, allowed.

"I never knew you were one for drama," a teasing masculine voice came from behind me. I turned around to look. It was Jasper, naturally. I glared at him wordlessly, with displeasure, from this morning's fiasco. It was hard; I had to admit, to glare at the handsome seventeen year old male, clad in a white crisp shirt and jeans. He was just so breathtaking. But for now, I was angry at him.

"Oh, you are one to talk. Just where were you this morning?" I jabbed one finger in his chest. He raised his hands in mock surrender, grinning cheekily.

"I was almost late this morning, but Rose's reckless driving got us here in time. "He explained. I continued to glare at him, torn with indecision, if I should forgive him.

But I was soon distracted by a feminine voice.

"What do you mean reckless? Mind you, I was the one who got us here on time."

I turned my head to look at the breathtaking blonde who had, appeared just as suddenly. From the corner of my eye, I noted that some boys were gawking at Rose from the sidelines; even some girls were staring at her. I rolled my eyes. They never did get used to Rosie. Not even after five years.

"You nearly hit an old woman who was crossing the road this morning! If that's not reckless what is then? " Jasper challenged.

I saw that familiar glint in Rosalie's blue irises, the one that made the boys in the school deem her as unapproachable. I jabbed Jasper in the ribs to warn him.

"What's up with them?" I asked Rosalie with a jerk of my head, in an attempt to distract her from murdering her brother.

With one last glare at her younger brother she turned her attention to the commotion before us.

"Oh them? Some new transfer student got on the bad side of Kelsey-Bitch-Prescott, guess what I heard? The new girl was the one who started the fight."

Rose had a Cheshire cat grin by the time she finished, but I on the other hand was horrified

. I had just found my exchange buddy. And she was in a fight. Oh god was I ever screwed.

**Bella POV**

Detention. That's what you get when you fight with another girl your age in school premises. Almost as soon as I had fought with _Kelsey_ – I had learnt her name from one of her minions whom was hollering at her while we were fighting- before Principal Oaken had interfered with his piercing whistle. And oh boy was there ever a sound that could match its frequency.

I had stopped tugging on Kelsey's fake hair extensions to cover my ears from the piercing whistle. Apparently, judging from the absence of her manicured claws on my skin, Kelsey had done the same too.

The moment the piercing whistle had stopped both of us, turned to glare at the offending person whom had blown the whistle.

The "offending" person was right in our face.

With his face red with rage and a vein sticking out dangerously from his forehead, both Kelsey and I were stunned into silence.

"Detention. After school." The angry principal managed to bark out before storming away angrily. For a few moments, the entire cafeteria was silent, well, that was before _Kelsey_ decided to grace the morbid silence with her voice. I narrowed my eyes at the blurry vision before me-(she had managed to smash my glasses during our tussle).

She had managed to drag herself up –shakily no doubt- to her feet, with help from her fellow minions. And now she was standing a few feet away from me. Her eyes held flickers of fear, no doubt for fear of her remaining hair extensions – I had managed to dislodge quite a number.

"Stay away from me, bitch." She hissed in what she hoped was a threatening demeanor. I laughed, earning some looks from the onlookers. Kelsey merely narrowed her eyes and stalked away with her posse.

The crowd, seeing that there was no more drama, dissipated. I pulled myself up to standing position, bent down to collect my book bag and walked it off to the toilet to freshen up.

**Edward POV**

My skin crawled with goose bumps as Jessica laid one hand, flirtingly on my chest. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat in the dim light of the closet. I swallowed. She had me cornered in a _broom closet _of all places. All my friends had merely laughed and looked on as she dragged me into a broom closet. _Some friends,_ I thought bitterly. A horrible sound pulled me back to cruel reality.

"Eddie…" Jessica purred. Or at least I _thought_ she was purring. Her hand had ventured down to the fly of my jeans. I gulped. Most guys, -okay MIKE specifically – would have been pleased to have a girl to bang. But this was _Jessica _we were talking about. I hadn't forgotten all those horrible sex encounters with Jessica, Adam had recounted to the guys.

I had to lie.

"Look Jessica, "I said, peeling her manicured claws off her, "I have Cooper's class next, and you know how he gets with late coming don't you, babe? " I added the term of endearment for safety measures. It worked. She looked hesitant now.

"So yeah. See you, Jess" I said, giving her one of my mega watts grin. The moment the door of the broom closet closed, I made a run for it.

I didn't stop running until I came upon the next door, for which I entered. For safety's sake, just in case Jessica changed her mind and decided to look for me in Cooper's class.

It was the girl's toilet. I stared dumbfounded at the array of pink stalls before me. _It would have to do_, I thought miserably. I slipped into one of the stalls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

The mere sight of the girl toilet scared Edward to no end. It was just as he had expected, -a never ending display of pink. Pink adorned ever inch of the seemingly inch of the small toilet. The seventeen year old boy took a deep breath of the artificially scented air of the restroom. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. _Oh well, at least the stinking place was clean._

He took a deep breath to pace himself. It wasn't like he hadn't been in a girl's toilet before. He had, in fact been in one. Countless of times to be exact, to hook up with random bimbos he had picked up at the mall. But never in all of his years of womanizing as a hormonal teenaged male, had he have to seek refuge in a girl's toilet.

Edward grimaced. He was really too soft with girls. A part of him made a mental note to seek Adam's advice on how to rid him of Jessica, but a rational part of him stopped himself. Adam would probably ask him to act gay for a couple of weeks to rid Jessica. And that would not go well with his reputation at all. He was _the_ Edward Cullen, if he acted gay for just one day, his reputation would go down the drain.

Deep in his musings, Edward failed to hear the click of the toilet door, as it swung open.

**Bella POV**

Why was a toilet so frigging hard to find in a prestigious school such as this, continued to bewilder her. Seventeen year old Isabella Swan looked around her in desperation. She was sure she looked demented, with her once neatly gelled and combed hair, now a frizzy mane, with hair sticking out at odd angles. She was _desperate_ to find the restroom.

Anyone who'd known Isabella Swan would understand that she was by no means a disorganized person. Her shoe laces had to be of equal length before she even tied them up, even her bag had dividers to prevent her bag from disorganized.

Hell, even her underwear drawer was labeled according to alphabetical order. And going by her standards, she looked like a mongrel right now. _Toilet now._ The alarm bells in her head were going off.

She looked to her surroundings in desperation, hoping to find someone, or rather something to aid her.

There were the lights and there were the seemingly never ending display of metal lockers which halted every twenty lockers or so to allow a moderately large gap of a sleek timber door of a classroom, but there was however no sign of a map, much less a school directory.

Hands around her books in her arms tightened considerably, crushing something crinkly against her chest.

She looked down.

_It was the map which the sectary had given her! _

Not for the first time today, she thanked her lucky stars.

**Edward POV**

_Sometimes_, just sometimes Edward wondered how could someone could be that much of an idiot to slip into the girls toilet by mistake.

He should have noticed it when the clicked open. It was the _only_ noise in the entire room for goodness sake!

And yet he failed to hear it. Edward silently cursed himself for being so dumb as to have chosen the ladies to hide out from Jessica. After all, which idiot would have chosen to hide in the enemy's fortress and thought it safe?

He banged his head against the edge of his palm. Here he was, about to be found out by two girls. And not to those said girls were currently making a hell of a racket, what with all their hollering, and demands to know whoever was behind the door.

He cursed colorfully. Mentally of course. He had forgotten just how much time girls liked to spend in the bathroom.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

"Oh joy, there're at again" thought Edward, rubbing his temples vigorously.

"Hey ! Whoever's behind this door, are you alright?" came the annoyingly nasal voice.

_Go away busybody._ Edward glared at the door. _Girls_. _Why do they have to be so annoying? Couldn't they mind their own business for once? _ He narrowed his eyes at the pink door, willing them to go away.

Just then, he heard the pair of high heels shift a little. He listened intently.

"Do you think the girl inside could be giving birth , Trish? " the annoying nasal voice asked her friend.

Edward nearly snorted. _Giving birth? Where did she get all this anyway? Grey's Anatomy? _He rolled his eyes and continued to eavesdrop on the two unknowing girl's conversation.

"…nah. She wouldn't be so silent if she were really giving birth…..-" _At least the other friend had some form of common sense _thought Edward. At least that was what he thought, before the girl finished her sentence.

"….most probably the girl fainted from child birth. " Edward's eyes bulged with disbelief at their stupidity. _Where did these girls get all their brains anyway? Wal-Mart? _ Even from his meager store of knowledge on childbirth, he knew, women simply did not just black out during child birth.

They go through pain. Lots of it. Well, at least according to Esme, they did. He winced as he remembered one particular memory of Esme's "do-you-know-how-much-pain-I-went-through-"speeches.

Edward stared at the door with agony. Amusing as it was to eaves drop on a couple of air head worry about a "supposedly given birth and knocked out girl behind the door", this was getting old.

Fast. Edward looked heavenward, wishing for this agony to end.

_**Author's note**_

_So sorry for the lack of update. I haven't really had a lot of inspiration for anything lately. R&R okay? _


	6. Chapter 6

The Lucky Winner 

**Third Person POV **

Relief washed over her as Isabella pushed open the mahogany door, but the feelings of relief soon faded as she saw the two figures standing inside the washroom.

It appeared that they had ceased in whatever they were doing with the cubicle door when she had pushed open the door, and was watching her intently. She could practically feel their gaze run up and down her body.

_Damn_.

She had been hoping to get the toilet all by herself.

Nervously she walked cautiously towards the basin to wet her hands.

_Any minute now,_ she thought_. Any minute now and they would start on the attack on her clothes_. She thought, as she watched them from the corner of her eye. It wasn't like her choice of clothing was of any fault of hers. It was just that her mother had never allowed her that choice. She stalked past them, doing her best to ignore them as she tried to tidy up herself. She sincerely hoped she would not have to get into another inane and senseless fight again.

Meanwhile the two girls eyed her with much interest, the supposedly pregnant girl behind the door, forgotten. The two girls looked at one another, they exchanged a meaningful look. The strange girl could be their latest project. It had been a long time since the In Crowd had picked up a new "_project_". She had the looks, the figure, although that was hidden beneath her shapeless blouse and tasteless skirt. All in all, she was an unpolished diamond. The two girls nodded in unison as they made their way towards the unsuspecting girl before the mirror who was desperately trying to flatten her hair.

**Bella POV**

It wasn't until it was too late when I noticed that the two girls were standing behind me. Immediately, I straightened my back, turning around rapidly to face the enemy with a defensive stance ready. The day's event had _definitely _warmed me up.

As I scrutinized them, I realized how _alike_ they looked. The same denim mini skirts they wore the same Abercrombie tank tops they wore. Even their _style _of makeup was the same. I glared at them as I searched with eye for any possible weapons.

I was not going to go down without a fight.

**Trisha POV**

To say that the new girl was a freak was an understatement.

As soon as she saw Jennifer and I approaching her, she immediately snapped to attention and turned around rapidly to face us, meeting our shock gazes with a glare worthy of Lauren, the queen bee.

I looked weirdly at Jennifer who merely returned my look with a calm and assuring gaze, as she proceeded to turn her attention back on the new girl with a placating smile.

_Oh well. Jennifer always knew what she was doing, it was better to play along. Anyway it was too late to turn back. _

Following Jennifer's lead, I turned my attention back to the new girl, smiling broadly.

Author's note.

I fully intend to continue the stories! It's just that I have been busy with my GSCE O levels recently. This is just short filler I have written! There will be more from where this came from! And to reviewers I completely grateful to you guys (:

To anyone who wishes to use my ideas, just go ahead. I really don't mind people using my stories. Just credit me somewhere and I'll be fine. Thank you!


End file.
